New Beginning
by BaeOnFire
Summary: Et si Glimmer avait réussi à courir jusqu'au lac et à guérir des piqûres des guêpes tueuses ? Et si, attachée à Marvel et détruite par l'annonce de sa mort, elle avait été en finale contre la fille du feu, elle l'avait tuée de sang-froid ? Et si, le Capitole l'avait par la suite prostituée, et qu'elle avait eu pour premier client le haut juge Seneca Crane ? OS


« Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le vainqueur des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, Glimmer, du District Un ! »

L'annonce de Claudius Templesmith résonna dans les oreilles de la jeune femme pendant de longues minutes, alors qu'elle regardait ses mains, tâchées d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien. Enfin, elle avait gagné. Enfin, elle allait sortir de l'enfer où elle avait été plongée pendant des semaines ! Tant bien que mal, elle avait réussi à sortir vivante des guêpes tueuses, mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, les autres Carrières avaient disparu. Alors, elle avait attendue, et c'était elle qui, la première, avait repérée la petite fille du Onze. Cachée dans les buissons, elle avait attendu le bon moment pour l'éliminer, mais Marvel, son partenaire de District, avait été le plus rapide, puis il avait été tuée par cette misérable fille du feu. Les jours étaient passés, amenant son lot de morts, et la blonde s'était retrouvée en finale, contre la survivante des amants du District Douze. Oui, elle avait gagné, le sang de Katniss sur ses mains en témoignait.

Dans un état second, elle monta dans l'hovercraft qui était venu la chercher, et les soins à l'hôpital ainsi que les interviews finales, et elle était retournée chez elle, au District Un. Là-bas, plus rien n'était comme avant. Les garçons continuaient à lui courir après, mais de cela, elle en avait l'habitude. La blonde continuait à agir comme à son habitude, comme avant, quand elle n'avait pas perdu Marvel et tous les autres. Marvel. Cet unique prénom lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Pas qu'elle soit du genre sentimentale, non, mais le jeune homme lui manquait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait été la seule personne à la considérer comme un être humain, alors que tous ne la voyaient que comme la plus belle fille qu'ils n'aient jamais vue, un visage sans âme, somme toute. Oui, le jeune homme et ses blagues idiotes qui la faisaient rire lui manquaient.

La tournée de la Victoire arriva, et la jeune femme parada dans des robes plus belles que jamais, faisant pâlir d'envie les plus grandes dames du Capitole. Quand elle fit face au Président Snow, qui l'avait toujours effrayée, il lui fit une offre qu'elle était incapable de refuser. Comme tous les vainqueurs des Hunger Games, le tyran voulait la prostituer, se frottant d'avance les mains en imaginant tout l'argent qu'elle lui rapporterait. Si elle refusait, toute sa famille périrait. Seule, dans sa grande maison du Village des Vainqueurs, Glimmer pleura toute la nuit, dans son trop grand lit. Elle avait perdu déjà trop de personnes, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa famille en plus.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une fille déterminée qui se rendit au Capitole pour y habiter à l'année, et exercer son nouveau métier, comme elle préférait l'appeler. A sa sortie du train, elle fut accueillie par son ancienne mentor, Cashmere, qui lui assura que sa nouvelle vie au Capitole serait « merveilleuse ». A croire que cette femme éprouvait du plaisir à avoir une personne différente dans son lit chaque soir. La blonde l'emmena jusqu'à un bâtiment qui ressemblait en tout point au Centre d'Entraînement, bâtiment qui serait sa nouvelle demeure, qu'elle partagerait avec ses « collègues », mot qui arracha à Glimmer une grimace. Cashmere lui fit visiter le bâtiment en coup de vent, et lui dit qu'on la préparerait avant qu'elle ne voit son premier client.

Sa mentor l'abandonna dans une salle qui ressemblait trait pour trait aux salles d'opération du monde d'avant, du moins, c'est ce que Glimmer avait appris en classe. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à subir les pires tortures, lorsqu'un homme à la peau vert pomme et aux cheveux orange citrouille entra dans la pièce pour lui expliquer que ce qui allait suivre était la même chose que la préparation à la Parade des tributs. S'ensuivit une épilation complète, une manucure ainsi qu'une pédicure, et un passage express chez un coiffeur qui s'était fait greffé une nouvelle paire de bras pour être plus efficace. Puis, on renvoya Glimmer dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une simple nuisette rose pâle en dentelle.

Assise sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux, elle se balançait doucement, tentant de se rassurer. Elle essayait de se promettre que ce ne serait pas si horrible, que son client n'aurait pas trois jambes et six bras, qu'il n'aurait pas la peau bleue ou ce genre de chose, elle n'arrivait pas à se réconforter. La jeune femme se mit même à penser que le Président Snow serait son premier client, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, interrompant le court de ses pensées. La blonde détailla le nouvel arrivant, et fut presque soulagée. Son premier client n'était pas le Président Snow, non, pas le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas non plus l'un de ces extravagants habitants du Capitole non plus. Son premier client n'était personne d'autre que Seneca Crane, le légendaire haut-juge des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, dont elle avait été la gagnante. L'homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, souleva l'une des mèches de cheveux de l'ancienne tribut, et l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix suave et envoûtante :

« Bonsoir, Glimmer. »

Cette dernière ne put réprimer un frisson, ce qui fit soupirer le Haut-Juge. Dans la tête de Glimmer, tout était en désordre. Elle se demandait si sa famille serait assassinée si elle ne satisfaisait pas Seneca, ou si tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, dont elle espérait se réveiller. Se rendant compte de la confusion et de la peur de la jeune femme, Seneca Crane reprit la parole :

« Je suis désolé Glimmer. Snow voulait venir lui-même, pour voir si tu étais satisfaisante. Mais je... J'ai réussi à l'en empêcher, et je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies à subir cela, une fille comme toi... »

Péniblement, la gagnante des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games retint ses larmes. Intérieurement, elle bouillait. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle se mettait à crier sur Seneca, elle en aurait pour ses frais, alors elle se tut. Seneca fit le geste de se lever.

« Si tu préfères, je peux m'en aller, tu sais. Je comprendrais parfaitement. »

Mais Glimmer ne voulait plus qu'il parte. Elle préférait largement avoir affaire à lui plutôt qu'à l'odieux monstre qui régnait sur Panem. Avant que Seneca ne franchisse la porte, elle rattrapa sa main, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle l'embrassa.

Dans d'autres conditions, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle aurait pu trouver le baiser agréable, mais pas ici, pas dans cette chambre, non, pas dans cet endroit où elle était sans doute surveillée. Les mains de Seneca se perdirent dans sa chevelure dorée, et son baiser e fit doux, comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, comme s'il lui laissait le cjoix de ce qui allait suivre. Mais quel choix ? Glimmer aurait aimé lui rire au nez, lui hurler que de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun libre arbitre, et qu'elle n'était devenu qu'une chose, un jouet qu'utilisait le Capitole comme il l'entendait. Dire que toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de vivre ici, de devenir comme eux ! Elle avait été bien naïve, et c'était d'elle, aussi, qu'elle aurait voulu rire !

Elle allongea Seneca sur le lit, et sentit les bretelles du mince habit qu'elle portait tomber. Elle se mit à espérer que la besogne irait vite, et surtout, qu'elle ne serait pas trop douloureuse. Car oui, malgré sa réputation, Glimmer était toujours aussi pure que la blanche colombe, et jamais elle n'avait laissé un garçon être trop proche d'elle. Le Haut-Juge serait le premier, et elle le maudissait, oh oui, elle le maudissait pour ça. C'est à ce moment-là que l'image de Marvel qui s'imposa à son esprit, Marvel qui aurait été capable de tuer Snow à mains nues pour lui éviter tout cela. Mais Marvel n'était plus là, Marvel, le seul qui avait su l'aimer correctement, et qu'elle, sans jamais se l'être avouer, aimait également.

Enfin, Seneca eut fini d'utiliser le corps de la jeune femme, et celle-ci se recroquevilla dans son lit, toute honteuse, et le cœur brisé. S'il était parti tout de suite, cela aurait facilité les choses à la blonde, qui aurait pu pleurer en paix toute la nuit. Mais non, il avait décidé de rester jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au petit matin, et il lui caressait les cheveux, comme s'il voulait laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Epuisée de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait dû endurer, la jeune femme s'assoupit, et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, son esprit ayant besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit le bras de Seneca qui lui enserrait la taille, et elle voulut se dégager. Hélas, celui-ci était déjà réveillé, et avec une force qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée chez le brun, il la retourna, pour qu'elle lui fit face. Quand elle croisa les yeux bleus du Haut-Juge, Glimmer fut un instant troublée, car tout ce qu'elle y lisait, c'était de la compassion, et un grand regret. Peut-être était-il sincère lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pardon, après tout. Comme la veille, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut que pour se confondre en excuses :

« Je suis vraiment désolé Glimmer, je n'aurais pas dû venir, je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça. Tu mérites autre chose, autre chose que cette vie de soumission, cette vie de marionnette pour le Capitole, cette vie que... – Il baissa un instant les yeux, honteux, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et continua en chuchotant – Cette vie qui est la mienne. »

Ainsi, il s'en rendait compte. Il se rendait compte du peuple méprisable qu'était le Capitole, auquel il appartenait, sans le vouloir. Tout cela n'excusait bien entendu pas la mort de vingt-trois enfants qu'il avait orchestré dans l'année, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Elle lui fit un petit sourire contri, et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui parla.

« J'accepte tes excuses, Seneca, mais ne regrette pas d'être venu. Comme tu l'as dit hier soir, j'aurais dû être entre les mains du Président Snow, et je n'aurais pas voulu cela. Pas pour ma première fois. »

Une larme perla au coin de son œil droit, et se mit à couler le long de son beau visage. Son interlocuteur tendit doucement sa main vers elle, et essuya la larme, avant de lui caresser la joue.

« Je suis tout de même désolé de t'avoir arraché tout ce qu'il te restait. Ta pureté. Ta dignité. Tu sais Glimmer, tu pourrais t'enfuir. La rebellion contre Snow est en marche, là-bas,au District Treize. Non, ne me regarde pas comme cela, je ne suis pas fou. C'est la vérité. Snow tente de la cacher au District, mais je connais la vérité. Tu pourrais y aller Glimmer. Être libre, et ne pas avoir à te soumettre. – Il soupira – Tu mériterais une vie de princesse, pas ça. Tu pourrais être notre lueur d'espoir. »

Les mots de Seneca firent chaud au cœur de Glimmer qui, même brisé, continuait à battre. Ce que le brun venait de lui dire était la chose la plus réconfortante qu'on ne lui ai jamais dite. Au fond, il venait de lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance. Pour la seconde fois de la vie de la jeune blonde, quelqu'un la considérait comme humaine. Cette étrange sensation au creux de son cœur. Elle le sentait, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait mieux. Etrange, venant de la part de celui qu'elle avait considéré comme étant son bourreau quelques heures plus tôt. Elle cessa de scruter les paupières de Seneca Crane, qui respiraient la sincérité, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Timidement, il se remit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Alors viens avec moi, Seneca. J'ai bien trop peur de partir toute seule. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ta vie ne te convient pas. Alors viens avec moi, enfuyions-nous ensemble ! S'il-te-plaît. »

Dans les derniers mots, la voix de la jeune femme était devenue suppliante. Seneca ne pouvait pas lui refuser, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas lui refuser, et n'était absolument pas capable d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la jolie blonde. A croire qu'il était déjà accro. Il soupira, et lui dit en l'embrassant sur la joue :

« D'accord. Nous le ferons ensemble. »

Et sa main s'enroula autour de celle de la jeune femme, comme pour sceller une promesse. Intérieurement, Glimmer sourit. Enfin, une vie meilleure s'annonçait, un nouveau commencement.


End file.
